Death (KQ)
Death is the natural force opposing Life. Background Death may refer to the process of dying. Death is a translation to a spiritual existence.KQ8 Death fascinates men the world round, and there are as many philosophies about what comes after this life as there are, it seems, lives which end.Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, pg There are also several individuals who are personifications of death, who are connected to Daventry and the multiverse's many afterlives. These include the traditional grim reaper, Charon (Father Death) who appears in several lands' legends, Azriel in Daventry's legends, and Samhain in the Green Isles legends. Some are Lords of Death (this may be another term for personfication of Death), others are or may also be Lords of the Dead in their realms, but this latter role is not the same as a personification of Death (of the latter, these include individuals such as Arawn and Pluto). The process of Death itself is not necessarily evil, but aspects of it may lean towards Chaos and Dark side of natural forces. However most of the personfications of Death make sure that there realms are kept in Order. However those who die may find their souls move onto places that represent the Light and Good side of natural Order (perhaps Heaven (KQ), Hell (KQ), or Olympus (KQ)). While some Lands of the Dead (KQ) act as repositories of dead souls (purgatory or limbo) before they move onto new realms, it is not exactly clear what process leads the souls into to these realms. Close proximity at least answers why most Green Islanders end up on the Isle of the Dead and into the Realm of the Dead, and why many people of Daventry end up in the Dimension of Death. Also as Charon appears to be connected to many of the worlds and is himself one who brings death; he may know where to lead each one. Within and outside the Dimension of Death those who are dieing are brought to Death's Door which they pass through as they die, where they enter Azriel's Sanctum. Death *Charon (Boatman/Ferryman/Father Death) *Samhain *Azriel Behind the scenes In Greek Mythology, Pluto was not seen as 'Death personified', that was instead, the minor deity Thanatos (or his sisters the Keres who represented "Violent Death"). Pluto was rather the Lord of the Dead for Hades (just not the one who brought death). Arawn a similar being while being Lord of the Dead for Annwn, was not the personification of Death, that was Angau. In early KQ lore the concept of Death may be a composite based on several characters forming the more traditional medieval concept of Death as shrouded grim reaper. Charon mixed with the grim reaper. This includes the shrouded ghoul in KQ2 (aka Charon or Death). As such most references to death before KQ6 appear to be references to same character or interpretation of Death. Father Death in KQ4 is a direct reference to medieval concept of Death and the fairy tale Godfather Death and is a reference to the grim reaper. Charon in KQ6 is also a mix of the reaper and Charon. The boatman of KQ8 also appears to be a mix of Charon and the Reaper and thus appears to be the same character. References